


Stay Gold [not!fic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Notfic [30]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Lisa and Iris both get into some trouble. They assist each other.
Relationships: Lisa Snart & Iris West
Series: Notfic [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/774375





	Stay Gold [not!fic]

****

**Title:** Stay Gold

 **Fandom:** The Flash

 **Author/Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Length:** 22:07

**Summary:**

> Lisa and Iris both get into some trouble. They assist each other.

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/stay%20gold.mp3)


End file.
